This invention relates in general to fishing lures and more particularly to spinner bait lures.
While fishing, it is often desirable to let the fishing lure sink to a depth before the lure is reeled in. The lure may then be pulled along a substantially straight path or may be moved through a zig-zagging path with the lure repeatedly being pulled along an inclined path rising toward the surface and then being allowed to sink to the desired depth.
When used in this manner, conventional spinner lures do not produce the desired action along the entire path of travel of the lure. These lures utilize two variously shaped blades which are rotatably mounted onto a shaft of the lure. The blades rotate as the lure is pulled through the water and are designed to reflect light and create vibrations which attract fish strikes. While rotation of the tandum blades may be adequate when the lure is pulled through the water, the manner in which the blades are coupled to the lure shaft prevents the blades from freely rotating as the lure is allowed to sink. Thus, the lure only presents the desired target through a portion of its path of travel and the likelihood of a fish strike is greatly reduced.